The Year's of Fred and George
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: Now, you've read the seven books! But, what would Fred and George's unique opinions be? Read on to find out! BTW, there will be a minor change to the Weasley's lives at the end. In other words, I prefer it that way!
1. McGonagall's Horror

_Hey! This is a new story, I know, but as you know from other stories, I LOVE Fred and George! So these are their years based on them. Enjoy!_

_P.S: I will do the Hogwarts reading the Harry Potter stories, I just love these guys too!_

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED AND ALL THAT STUFF.**

Professor McGonagall knew from when she opened the door to the Main Entrance Hall that these two were going to be trouble. She looked down at the nervous looking first years and her eyes caught some red hair.

"_Another one?_" she thought. "_No, wait. Another two. Identical twins. And Weasleys too. They are going to be put in Gryffindor and give me a whole lot of grief."_

She tried to quickly hide her look of horror at the thought of completely identical twins causing mischief. But the twins noticed it. Fred nudged George and George did the same. They looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

McGonagall saw through their smiles. She started her short speech.

"Any rule breaking and you will lose points," she continued. She didn't mean to do it, but her eyes quickly flickered towards the twins. They shrugged their shoulders at each other.

As she finished her speech, that's when it dawned on her. She'd better prepare herself. This is going to be seven years of detentions and pranks, starting now.


	2. Before the twins changed Hogwarts

_This is set before the twins received their Hogwarts letters._

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND EVERYTHING. I OWN A ROWENA RAVENCLAW WIZARD CARD THAT CAME IN A CHOCOLATE FROG THAT I BOUGHT IN AMERICA. THAT'S IT.**

Fred and George were born named in honour of Molly's two twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon. They had three older brothers – Bill, Charlie and Percy. When they became toddlers, their parents realised something. It won't be Fred. And George. They will be Fred and George.

"Twins?" Exclaimed the parents.

"Arthur, how are we going to cope financially with five children?" sighed Molly.

When Fred and George were born on April Fools Day, the Weasley parents looked at each other.

"Twins," said Mrs Weasley, smiling.

"Identical to every freckle," Arthur grinned. "But born on April Fool's Day. Is it a sign?"

"I hope not," Mrs Weasley gasped.

When the Weasley twins were toddlers, everyone knew what they would be like. They acted like they were one toddler, crying when one twin was taken away. Their parents almost always had to make sure that they were together, otherwise there would be screaming coming from both twins. Even when Charlie went up to distract either one of the twins, they were not having any of it. However, when they were back together, the tears and screaming stopped.

When they got a little older that was when the plotting began. When their parents tucked them into their beds and left their bedroom, they would sit up, nod at each other and switch beds. It was only an hour after they were woken and they were undressed that they were caught.

They were young, but they were smart. When their parents could almost guess what they were going to do, they then switched around their clothes before they slept. This messed with their parents' minds even more.

But one thing, more than anything, was enjoying winding up Percy. Percy loved the twins but he just found them annoying. As they grew up, they got even more extreme. They once managed to some how lock Percy in the attic with the family ghoul. Mrs Weasley, who suspected the mischievous twins, came and sat with them.

"Boys," she sighed. "Where is your brother?"

The twins both looked at her with identical confused faces and pointed to each other.

"There," they said together.

"No, I'm sure you know which brother I mean," she said.

"Charlie?" George said, pointing outside at Charlie, who was looking at his broom.

"Bill?" said Fred, pointing at the oldest child who was sat at the table reading. Bill pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. He knew that they knew exactly who she meant the first time she asked them.

"Or Ron?" they both said, pointing to Ron, was sat on his play mat.

"Don't test me," said Mrs Weasley. "You know who."

There was a scream from upstairs.

"Attic?" they suggested, a small smile appearing on the twins faces.

"But how did you -?" she spluttered, rushing to the attic.

As she eventually calmed Percy down, he shakily pointed his finger at the twins, who looked at each other and nodded. Mrs Weasley turned around.

"But they were just there, one second ago," she said.

The twins' parents still didn't know how Fred and George managed to get up three floors to their room within a few seconds and they probably never will.


	3. The Infamous Train Journey

**The eventful train journey**

"What platform number is it?" asked the plump, red-haired woman.

"Nine and three quarters!" smiled a boy of around nine.

Percy quickly walked towards the barrier and vanished. Fred walked up.

"Remember, George, don't run up thinking that you will crash," Mrs Weasley reminded.

"I'm Fred," sighed Fred, rolling his eyes.

As the train rolled away with the twins and Percy waving, Ron looked up at his mother.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she replied.

"You know how Fred and George play lots of jokes at home? Do you think that they would at school?"

Mrs Weasley put her head in her hands. She forgot to get them to turn out their pockets before they got to the train.

On the train, Percy gave the twins a talking to.

"Right," he said sternly. "You don't come into the carriage where I'm in and you two don't talk to me. In fact, in Hogwarts, don't come near me."

"What, like we are not family?" asked Fred.

"Exactly," said Percy.

"But Perce," said George. "There is a flaw in that plan."

"Two, in fact," said Fred.

"And what is that?" said Percy, sighing.

"Well, look at us three," said George.

"Red," said Fred.

"Hair," George added.

"And," continued Fred.

"Freckles!" they both said together.

Percy groaned. He forgot about the Weasley's looks.

"Come with me," said Percy, leading the twins. They both followed. Percy stopped at an empty compartment.

"Right," said Percy. "You sit here and leave me alone."

As Percy left, the twins sighed. They checked that the coast was clear and then very slowly they pulled some Stink Pellets out of their pockets.

They tip-toed down the corridor until they found Percy sat reading the Daily Prophet. They opened the door a couple of inches, put some Stink Pellets in the doorway to the compartment. They waited for a couple of seconds and suddenly they heard a scream. They ran down to their compartment and sat down and as Percy stormed into the compartment, they began their fake conversation.

"I guess that we will be in Gryffindor," said Fred. "That's where our family have been."

"Except for Mum's Muggle cousin," said George.

"Where is he now?" asked Fred.

"I don't know," sighed George.

They looked up at Percy and grinned.

"Hello, Percy!" the twins said together.

"You... you..." Percy growled. "Turn out your pockets, now!"

They pulled one Stink Pellet out of their pockets, not mentioning that they had more.

"You are such an embarrassment," said Percy loudly.

"Hang on," said George. "I thought you said that we weren't family."

Percy sighed and stormed off. The twins grinned. This was just the start of their journey at Hogwarts.


	4. The Sorting Experiment

**The Swapping for the Sorting Hat**

Percy Weasley didn't put anything past the Weasley twins. But he didn't expect this.

He narrowed his eyes at the twins, hoping that they would just get sorted and sit down without drawing any attention to them. Maybe they could be put in a different house. That would make life so much easier for Percy.

As he kept an eye on them both walking down the middle of the Great Hall towards the Sorting Hat, they were the only two that didn't look nervous. Percy looked at them suspiciously. He could tell them apart unlike his mother, but never from a distance.

As the sorting went through and the Weasleys were the last to be called forwards, McGonagall paused at Fred's name, sighed and called out:

"Weasley, Fred!"

Percy suddenly looked up as he watched him walk up to the sorting hat. As soon as the hat rested on the 11-year-old's head, the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy clapped, along with the others, although very slightly disappointed that Fred wasn't in another house. However, as soon as he sat down, Percy's mouth fell open.

"G-George?" he whispered.

"I'm Fred," sighed George.

"Don't mess with me, George, why did you answer to Fred's name?" gasped Percy.

"Chill out, Percy, it was just an experiment!" said George.

"An experiment?" Percy said faintly.

"To see whether it would matter if our names were switched around if they were sorted!" he grinned.

Percy and George's ears pricked up as McGonagall called out

"Weasley, George!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Fred sat down next to George. He leant across to Percy.

"Alright, Perce?" he smirked.

Percy growled and took a swipe at Fred and George. Flitwick came over.

"Mr Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Flitwick squeaked. "Hitting your brothers!"

Percy opened his mouth to explain what Fred and George had done.

"I don't want to hear it," he said sternly. "You are lucky that the year has started and points haven't been given out yet. Otherwise I would have taken points off Gryffindor!"

Percy blushed to the tips of his red hair and Fred and George smirked. Soon, Percy would be given so many bad reports about his brothers. He was dreading it.


	5. Charms

It was early the next morning and it was the twins' first full day at Hogwarts. Late into the night, they were discussing what Percy told them the day before they went to Hogwarts.

"But Fred, should we listen to what Percy said? He told us to just keep our heads down at Hogwarts," said George.

"Being twins, I think it's around time that we changed the reputation of our family at Hogwarts. In our unit, we have been so successful. Bill has been Head Boy, Charlie has been Quidditch captain and I know that Percy is aiming to be Prefect in a couple of year's time," said Fred.

"I think some people are expecting us to be typical Weasleys and work hard," said Fred.

"And some are expecting typical behaviour of identical twins," finished George.

Discussing this very deeply, they decided that they should follow what people thought and expected. Showing the typical behaviour of identical twins.

Later on, the two twins checked their timetables. Firstly, Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"Flitwick didn't suspect any trouble from us yesterday," said Fred. "But should we release Dungbombs yet?"

"Well, we can always do our famous one," suggested George. Fred nodded in agreement.

Entering the Charms classroom, Fred and George sat together. Flitwick called out the register.

"Fred Weasley?" he called.

"Yes, sir," said George.

"George Weasley?"

"Yes, sir," said Fred.

As the register finished, Flitwick looked straight over at the twins.

"Now," he said. "Your older brother came to see me at breakfast this morning."

Fred and George both raised their eyebrows. Percy seemed to have warned Flitwick of them already.

"Mr Weasley said that your favourite trick is switching names," he said. "Anything you want to tell me before I teach Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Who, us, sir?" said Fred, in mock surprise.

"You,"

"Obviously,"

"Don't"

"Know"

"Us"

"Well"

"Enough"

"Yet" they ended in unison.

"Hm," said Flitwick. "OK."

Three name swaps and a very confused Flitwick later it was the end of the lesson.

"What next?" said Fred.

"Potions," replied George.

Fred grinned at George and got out Dungbombs from his pocket.

"Shall we?" said George.

They both grinned and wandered to the dungeons. As they began to walk to the dungeons, they saw Percy and they immediately crammed the dungbombs into their pockets.

"How was Charms?" asked Percy suspiciously.

"Just fantastic," said the twins. They then burst out laughing and ran towards the dungeons.

They stood by their cauldrons. Either this will go smoothly or all of their points will be taken from their house. They thought it would be fitting that they should find out. For the good of their class, of course.


	6. Potions and Percy

Sat in Potions, Fred and George Weasley were sat watching Snape trying not to have a glazed look in their eyes.

Fred caught some words from the greasy-haired Potions master.

"Bottle fame,"

George looked around.

"Stopper in death."

They were told to stand at their cauldrons ready to make their first potion. Before they were told what to do, Snape walked up and down in front of the students. Briefly, he stopped at Fred and George and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. The twins changed their faces into identical puzzled looks.

"I am warning you two," said Snape in a deadly whisper. "I have overheard your oldest brother mention you in a couple of my lessons and you both sound like pieces of work. I am expecting that you will not cause trouble. Clear?" He glared at them in a way that made students recoil in fright and was confused at the fact that they didn't show any sign of fear.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Fred and George both said simultaneously.

As the Potions lesson began, chattering began between the students in the class and sometimes they paused to listen to what Snape had to say. Every so often, he paced up and down in front of the tables to look at the potions inside the cauldrons and spent a lot of time in front of the twins' cauldrons, expecting them to do many things wrong. To his surprise, during their potions, they both looked exactly as they should.

As the chattering continued, Fred whispered to George.

"This is going to be hard. He spends most of the lesson standing in front of us."

They looked away as Snape stood in front of them and then walked off.

"We'll have to choose our moments to use the Dungbombs," said George. "Snape always stands at the front of the class to talk to the whole class together so we could try then."

At that moment, Snape turned his back to the class as he walked to the front. They quickly nodded at each other and put a couple of Dungbombs inside their cauldrons. As Snape went to pull out his chair, a boy with dreadlocks indicated towards his cauldron and they put some in his too. The twins stood back and pointed next to George so that the other boy knew what to do as well.

A couple of seconds later, the strong smell came from the cauldrons and soon enough it filled up the classroom. The students all covered their mouths and noses in disgust and Snape went pale in anger.

"Who did this?" he shouted looking like he was going to explode with anger. The bell suddenly went off.

"Leave, just leave," he said, and the students all ran out of the classroom.

Great Hall

It was lunchtime, and Fred and George wandered through the Great Hall when they felt a pair of hands grab one wrist each. They wheeled around and saw Percy sat at a bench, looking cross.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Fred and George both looked through him.

"You two! Look at me!"

"You said not to talk to you, like we didn't know you," said Fred.

"Exactly," said George. "Oh, sorry. I know you from the Hogwarts Express but your name has vanished from my mind."

"Peter, isn't it?" asked Fred.

"No, something else," grinned George. "Tip of my tongue."

"Anyone would think that we were related, what with our red hair and freckles," said Fred.

Suddenly, they found themselves forced to sit either side of Percy.

"I heard Professor Snape walking passed, all that I could hear him muttering is "Weasley twins" over and over again. What did you do?" Percy hissed.

He looked at their pockets.

"Turn out your pockets. Now," he said.

They both pulled the Dungbombs out of their pockets. Percy snatched them up. Flitwick stopped at them.

"Percy Weasley, what are you doing with those Dungbombs? I expected better of you, to be honest." Flitwick squeaked.

"No... I..." Percy stammered.

"Professor Flitwick," sighed Fred.

"Percy tends to blame us quite a bit, because we are twins. We tell him again and again that he can't prank the teachers, but he doesn't listen and he thinks that because we are completely identical we are more likely to play jokes," said George.

"Yes, we do the odd name swap, like in Charms," said Fred.

Flitwick sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought you did."

"But Percy is the real prankster among us," George said, widening his eyes.

"It's nearly time for your next lesson, you two, so off you go," said Flitwick.

Fred and George quickly swallowed a sandwich and stood up and walked slowly away to listen to Percy and Flitwick's conversation.

"I can't believe this," they heard Flitwick tell Percy. "I thought more of you. I thought you would be good as a prefect in a couple of years. Give me those Dungbombs now. First I see you hitting your brothers and then you are smuggling these joke items in. Five points from Gryffindor and think yourself lucky that it isn't more."

Flitwick smiled at the twins as he walked past them and then Percy sped past them.

"This _will_ be a letter to Mum," he said, glaring at Fred and George.

"Off to Transfiguration, I think," said Fred.


	7. Transfiguration

"I have an idea," said Fred. "You saw Professor McGonagall, she looked at us before the sorting as if we were going to be trouble."

"What, so we could trick her and not trick her at exactly the same time?" asked George.

"I have been thinking exactly the same thing," said Fred.

"OK," said George. "Let's do it."

The twins wandered into the class, trying to look as suspicious as possible. They made sure that they fidgeted just the right amount. Just as they predicted, McGonagall kept an eye on them.

"I know those two, they are going to set off the joke products any second now," said McGonagall. She handed round matches for them to change into needles.

"I received a message from your brother," said McGonagall. "Saying that you are trouble makers and I should watch out for you. I want you to know that no one, and I mean no one messes around in my lessons."

"We weren't going to, Professor," said Fred.

"We have great respect for you, as we do with the other teachers," said George.

"Hm. Ok," said McGonagall.

And as Fred and George promised and to McGonagall and Percy's great surprise, they both behaved in the lesson, not knowing that they did actually set up a trick in the lesson.

**In the Great Hall**

Percy immediately grabbed Fred and George at dinnertime that night.

"Hello, Peter!" said the twins.

"I...what... um... so, what did you do in Transfiguration today?" growled Percy.

"Perce, we did absolutely nothing," said Fred.

"However, that means that we did do something!" said George.

"I get it!" said Percy angrily. "You did a joke without doing a joke!"

"Yup, you got it right!" said Fred. "We tricked McGonagall by saying that we weren't going to do a trick when she thought we were."

"It's basically all your fault," said George.

"How?" asked Percy.

"You said to McGonagall that we were pranksters, she was expecting us to do a joke because of what you said!" said Fred.

"In my opinion, I think that it is bedtime!" said George.

Fred and George wandered away laughing as Percy watched them in disbelief.


	8. The Howler

The twins were both sat minding their own business at breakfast time when Errol, struggling with a red envelope came flying in and dropping a letter between them. It began to smoke.

"Uh oh," said Fred.

"I'd get it over with," said Lee. "It'll be over soon."

The twins took a corner each of the envelope and held it at arm's length as they opened it.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

They dropped the envelope on the table.

"AS PROUD AS WE ARE THAT YOU ARE BOTH IN GRYFFINDOR, WE GOT A HOWLER FROM PERCY TODAY EXPLAINING ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR AT SCHOOL AND ON THE TRAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU STARTED AS FAR AS LETTING STINK PELLETS GO IN HIS COMPARTMENT!"

The twins both looked at Percy whose ears went as red as the Howler's red envelope.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU STARTED WITH. ACTUALLY GOING AS FAR AS SWAPPING NAMES FOR THE SORTING? THIS IS VERY SERIOUS!"

The Weasley twins both looked over at McGonagall, who looked very angry.

"AS FOR CHARMS, HOW COULD YOU SWAP YOUR NAMES OVER THREE TIMES? YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU WERE LET OFF EASILY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU BLAMED PERCY FOR YOUR PRANKS JUST BECAUSE HE WAS HOLDING THOSE RIDICULOUS DUNGBOMBS!"

The twins looked at each other, very glad that they were good liars in front of Professor Flitwick.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SET OFF THESE PRANKS? IN POTIONS TOO, SETTING OFF DUNGBOMBS! YOU MAY THINK THAT IT IS FUNNY TO DROP THOSE DUNGBOMBS IN THOSE CAULDRONS, BUT IT REALLY ISN'T!"

The twins snuck a look at Snape, who looked white with fury again.

"I SUPPOSE YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, USING A PRANK THAT ISN'T A PRANK IN A LESSON? YOU MAY THINK THAT IT IS FUNNY, BUT PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WOULD PROBABLY SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT!"

"I thought that it was a good idea!" said George.

"WE JUST ABOUT PUT UP WITH YOUR PRANKS AT HOME, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN THAT IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO DO PRANKS AT SCHOOL! WE ARE HOPING THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE A GOOD EXAMPLE TO RON AND GINNY AS BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY HAVE BEEN DOING FOR YOU!"

"There are two more?" said McGonagall.

"Of course, the older ones are perfect," muttered Fred.

"I HOPE THAT THIS WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON, IF NOT, WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU BACK ON TO THE TRAIN AND BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The Howler tore itself up and the pieces dropped down on to their cereal. The twins looked at each other.

"Let's avoid eye contact with the others and leave," said George.


	9. Apologies

Hey guys! I have been asked a couple of times about my reading the books stories and I am sorry that I have to take them down. I have received a scary message about copyright infringement and lawyers so although you all seem to like the stories and I liked doing them they had to go. However I am doing a story about the years from Fred and Georges points of view. So please read and review the new story! I hope you understand my situation but I don't want to get sued! Hope you like my new story!


End file.
